Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Mysterio from the Marvel Cinematic Universe film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Mysterio. Quentin Beck, also known as Mysterio, is the main antagonist of the 2019 Marvel film Spider-Man: Far From Home. He was a former Stark Industries illusions specialist who wants to become the world's biggest superhero in lieu of Tony Stark. He feigned attacks from the Elementals using his drones to gain recognition. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Louis Bloom in Nightcrawler, Dr. Johnny Wilcox in Okja and Anthony Claire in Enemy. Biography Elemental Attacks Once Nick Fury and Maria Hill encounter Sandman, the earth elemental, Beck saves them and destroys the elemental. Once Peter and his friends get attacked by Hydro Man, Beck saves Peter from it’s wrath. The two fight together and Beck destroys the elemental, appearing as a hero to Italy. That night, Nick Fury brings Spider-Man to his hideout, where Spider-Man meets Beck. Beck tells him the story of his planet, that the Elementals destroyed it and killed his family, and that they’re on earth. He reveals that there are four of them and their elements: Earth, Water, Fire and Air. Spider-Man refuses, but Beck makes him agree. Once Molten Man attacks the Prague Carnival, Spider-Man fights him and is saved by Beck. The two battle the elemental for a long time, but they finally get him, Spider-Man webs him and Mysterio attempts to destroy him like the last time, but it fails. Then Mysterio punches the giant in his chest, making him explode and dissatisfy forever. After the defeat of Molten Man, Spider-Man gets up Beck, which reveals that Molten Man was the last elemental. Fury invites Beck and Peter to Berlin. The Next day, the two meet in Berlin with Fury. Spider-Man welcomes Beck to the team, making him worthy for an avenger. As Peter prepares to reveal his feelings for MJ, the two happen upon a piece of detritus (which is actually a projector that presents a hologram of Whirlwind (the Air Elemental). They then realize that Beck is a fraud who was using them to make himself look like a hero to the public. Spider-Man then encounters Mysterio, who fights against him and makes him go through separate illusions, like tormenting him for Tony’s death. With an attempt to kill him, he gets shot by Fury, which asks Peter who did he tell about his identity. Peter tell him that only his friend, Beck reveals to Fury and kicks Peter under a train. Beck and his team create an illusion of Whirlwind in London, that’s supposed to kill MJ. Beck orders his team to create an illusion of him that fights Whirlwind. Then Spider-Man comes to the rescue and jumps into Whirlwind's mouth and uses the Peter-Tingle to destroy the drones inside of the elemental. Mysterio with anger orders the drones to attack Spider-Man and so the illusion might turn off. After Spider-Man defeats the drones, he confronts Mysterio to give him the E.D.I.T.H. glasses. Mysterio creates an illusion where Peter fights the remaining drones, using his Peter Tingle again. With Beck being shot by a drone, he attempts to give Peter the glasses but he turns out to be an illusion, as his real self attempts to shoot Spider-Man but is stopped and shot by a drone gun and apparently dies. Exposing Spider-Man In his final moments, Beck edits the footage of him and Peter fighting the Elementals to make Peter look like the culprit and also reveals that Peter is Spider-Man. The footage is then displayed by J. Jonah Jameson, exposing Peter's secret identity to the entire world. Personality During his days as an employee at Stark Industries, Quentin Beck had always shown a glorious desire for using his skills of technology in order to work with Tony Stark. He designed and invented the B.A.R.F. (Binary Augmented Retro-Framing) prototype, but after Stark noticed his callous and unstable nature, Beck was fired, leaving him embittered. Beck later witnessed his former employer die in the Battle of Earth (in Avengers: Endgame), seizing the advantage in order to use his skills to create drones which project the Elementals and an advanced suit of armor with a helmet to shield his identity. He decided to use the Elementals to cause massive destruction across the continent of Europe and defeat them himself, to be seen as a great hero in the eyes of the wide public. This plan would succeed, with people such as Flash Thompson giving him praise. Brad Davis states that Beck is similar to Thor and Iron Man together, implying how powerful he truly is without knowing the issue would require the attention of Spider-Man, "Nick Fury" and "Maria Hill". Beck manipulated them by claiming that he is from another Earth, as well as the Elementals, presenting himself as an expert on them and that they are entities from his dimension, all as a move to advance his plan. Beck has a somewhat caring nature. He encouraged Peter Parker after seeing Spider-Man's feelings of being unworthy to carry on Tony Stark's faith. During the Battle of London, Beck released the Elementals to attack the capital city, with Spider-Man battling against them. Despite this, he had felt disgraced when Spider-Man took all of his attention, resulting in Beck revealing his true nature to Parker; a vengeful, furious, cruel, destructive, and manipulative individual. Parker believed he would publish footage of the battle that shows Parker's true identity to the world, making him furious and later tricked the Elementals into attacking their own creator, showing Beck's arrogance caused his downfall as he was refusing to accept his fate. Despite his truly dark nature, Beck only ever wanted the attention of people around him. Quotes }} Powers and abilities Powers ? *'Energy Projection': To be added *'Shield Generation': To be added *'Teleportation': To be added *'Mist Generation': To be added *'Flight': To be added Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': To be added *'Master Engineer': To be added *'Expert Combatant': To be added Gallery Spider-Man_Far_From_Home_poster.jpg|Mysterio on the film's poster. MysterioFFH.jpg|Mysterio wearing his helmet. Spiderman-far-home-mysterio-multiverse-trailer.jpg Mysterio-FFH-Helmet.jpg Jake-gyllenhaal-mysterio-far-from-home.jpg Spiderman_jake_1188362.jpg Mysterio-vs-Hydro-Man.jpg|Mysterio fights the elemental Hydro-Man. SPFFH-Mysterio-Meets-Spider-Man.jpg|Mysterio meets Spider-Man. Trivia *Matt Damon turned down the role of Mysterio. **Damon would play an actor portraying Loki in Thor: Ragnarok. *Mysterio is one the six villains in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to succeed in his plans, framing Spider Man as his murderer and exposing his true identity. The others are Loki (who took control of Asgard in Thor: The Dark World), Helmut Zemo (who manipulated events so that the Avengers would be split up in order to achieve revenge for his family's death during the Battle of Sokovia in Captain America: Civil War, yet in Avengers: Endgame, they all reconcile, making his victory only temporary), Surtur (who managed to destroy Asgard in Thor: Ragnarok), Ghost (who obtained quantum energy to cure her from a fatal disease in Ant Man and the Wasp) and Thanos (who collected all six Infinity Stones and eradicated half of all life in the universe in Avengers: Infinity War, although this was later undone in Avengers: Endgame). Navigation pl:Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Businessmen Category:Servant of Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Posthumous Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheater Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Propagandists Category:Successful Category:Forgers